


Do Not Fret

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Gadreel shows Samandriel how good some things can feel.





	Do Not Fret

While Samandriel had done a lot of things with this body, Alfie, this was so much better than anything he’d ever done.

Of course, Gadreel was older, wiser, so he knew much more about the pleasures of the flesh, and he was more than eager to share his knowledge with his angelic brother.

Gadreel positioned Samandriel just like he wanted: on all fours and shaking with pleasure.  Gadreel’s lips and tongue were attached to Samandriel, it seemed, never leaving his skin for long.

Gadreel started on Samandriel’s cheeks, kneading them with his strong fingers and nipping at the soft skin he found there.  His tongue traced patterns onto the flesh, the cool air of the room making Samandriel shiver at the wetness left behind.  Gadreel spread Samandriel’s cheeks wide and Samandriel’s face turned bright red, embarrassed that Gadreel was looking at him in such an intimate place.

That embarrassment didn’t last long, though, as Gadreel’s mouth moved from his cheeks center ward, until he was kissing the tight pucker of skin he found in the middle, making it twitch in sensitivity.  Samandriel squirmed but Gadreel’s strong hands kept him still.

Gadreel’s tongue reached out to wet the muscle, placing soft kitten-licks on Samandriel’s asshole.  He continued to kitten lick until Samandriel had relaxed, wanting the younger angel to get used to the sensations.

When Samandriel finally stopped squirming, used to it enough that he wasn’t pulling away from Gadreel’s mouth, the strong hands loosened a little bit.  Gadreel licked a long, firm stripe from the base of Samandriel’s balls up his crack, pressing just right when he passed Samandriel’s hole. Samandriel groaned, arching up into Gadreel’s touch for more.

Gadreel’s thumb came to pull at Samandriel’s hole then, just enough to let his wet tongue dip inside.

Samandriel had no idea how many nerve endings he had there before Gadreel went to work, but he was soon writhing in pleasure.  Between Gadreel’s wet tongue and his strong, thick fingers pulling at his rim, Samandriel’s cock was hot and pulsing, begging for release in no time.

“Gad-“ Samandriel begged, wishing so badly that Gadreel would stop but never stop.  “Please, I need…”

Gadreel pulled away from Samandriel’s hole for just long enough to comfort him.  “Shh, sweet Samandriel,” his low tone cooed.  “I’ll take good care of you, do not fret.”

Gadreel’s tongue dove back into Samandriel’s hole, tip pulling at the edges.  Samandriel cried in pleasure, wanting more.  

It was only when Gadreel’s free hand snaked around Samandriel’s waist to tug at his cock twice that Samandriel exploded, Gadreel’s tongue working him through his first orgasm of the night.

Samandriel could have sworn that he’d died and gone to heaven, if he wasn’t an angel, that is.  


End file.
